Crimson Roses
by wolfalchemistofmoon
Summary: Zero is left broken hearted and confused when Kaname left Cross Academy. But when someone comes to the academy to claim Zero, the teen finds himself thrown in a dark cruel world where the only one who can save him is the one person who betrayed him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, welcome to yet another Vampire Knight fanfiction from the same person who brought you the wonderful little story about Vampire Catnip! While this story is an entirely different storyline I of course kept my favorite pairing. So remember to R&R! This story is rated M for violence, language, and yaoi! So, please enjoy!

Crimson Roses

By: Wolfalchemistofmoon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway shape or form own Vampire Knight…wish I did but…

Chapter One

Zero Kiryu placed the white lilies on the marble stone that had his twin's named inscribed into it, just as the snow began to fall lightly from the sky. Zero looked up to the grey sky and smiled sadly. He always seemed to lose things when it snowed. It had been a year since Rido Kuran had attacked Cross Academy. A year since Rido had fatally injured the younger Kiryu twin, but Zero had dealt the killing blow, taking every drop of blood out of his dying brothers body to gain the power to control the powerful blood that was coursing through his veins. He had drunk the blood of three purebloods, thus gaining exponential strength, but the price he had to pay was far from worth it. He had not only lost his twin, who, by allowing Zero to 'eat' the only remaining part of his life had given him the blood of the woman who had turned Zero into vampire, and killed their parents. He also lost Yuki, his childhood friend, the same person who would spend night after night petting his head until he fell asleep, the same person who had chosen to sacrifice herself for him to be able to continue living by offering the falling vampire her own blood, but unlike Ichiru Kiryu, Yuki Cross wasn't dead.

"Ah," Zero said to himself sitting down beside the grave. "But she's not 'Cross' anymore she's 'Kuran'…"

Kuran…how painful it was to even think the name. That too was the last name of the other pureblood, Kaname Kuran. And that was the person it hurt most to lose. Before he knew Kaname and Yuki were engaged, before he knew she was a pureblood vampire, Zero Kiryu had been drinking from Kaname, his blood delaying his fall to a 'Level E' and Zero had really come to believe that it would stay that way.

* * *

For several weeks Kaname had been allowing Zero to feed off of him, often when there was no need for it. But by now, Kaname knew that Zero knew how the pureblood felt about him, because blood reveals everything. A few night before Kaname had awaken Yuki's vampire nature he had taken Zero to his bedroom. "Come with me Kiryu." He had whispered into Zero's ear, pulling him into the moonlit room.

"What is it that you want Kuran." Zero asked, he didn't want to hear anything Kaname had to say. He just wanted to drink and leave, not have to struggle with his own mixed feelings for the pureblood that came to the surface each time he fed. Kaname smiled deviously as he offered his neck. "You know what I want. And I know what you want." Zero had quickly learnt that hesitation didn't do any good. He couldn't fight his lust and even if he had tried harder to Kaname would always use force, because Kaname Kuran always got what he wanted, and now he wanted Zero Kiryu.

Zero roughly scratched the surface of Kaname's throat with his teeth, making Kaname take in a sharp breath as two small trails of blood leaked from either side of the cuts, slowly, Zero licked and sucked the wound, taking only a small bit of blood, but making sure the wound wouldn't close. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and pulled the younger teen to him.

"Don't try playing with me Zero." Kaname growled, and none to gently pushed Zero's head down into the nape of his neck. Zero drove his fangs deep into Kaname's neck. The sharp intense pain almost made Kaname cry out. Zero was always somewhat cautious about drinking from someone, and tried to be gentle when he bit, but he was in much deeper then he ever had been, he was too deep and drinking far to fast.

"Zero, slow down." Kaname said, trying to fight the dizziness that was over coming him. Zero ignored him and continued sucking the blood out from the puncture wound. Zero used his body and pushed Kaname against the wall. "But you like this don't you?" He asked. Zero pulled Kaname's face up so their eyes met. "I can tell by your blood…" Kaname seized Zero's wrist, putting enough pressure on the bone that Zero felt as if Kaname was trying to break it. "Then you know why I'm going to do this." As if on it's own accord Zero felt his body move towards the ivory blanketed bed. "Kaname!" Zero cried out, "What are you doing to me?" He asked as he laid back on the bed. Kaname didn't answer. Instead, he started to unbutton the small rose shaped buttons on Zero's black day class uniform, "Don't you already know?" Kaname asked as the last button came undone. Kaname sucked greedily on Zero's nipples making them erect, scratching the skin of his chest with his fangs, Zero moaned and tried to push Kaname off. "Stop…" Zero begged. "This is wrong…" Kaname pulled himself away and flashed a dangerous smile at Zero. "Wrong?" Kaname repeated. "If it's so wrong…" Kaname slid his hand into Zero's pants. "Don't!" Zero pleaded in vain as Kaname grabbed his member. "Then why have you become this way?" Kaname tore away Zero's cloths. Zero tried once again to get Kaname to stop, to try to reason with him. "Kaname, you don't…ah… want to do t-this…" He said as Kaname licked his tip and nipped his shaft . "I'll do whatever I want." Kaname answered sucking the blood.

"Ah!" Zero moaned as Kaname took his member fully into his mouth, making Zero cry out. "Ah! Kaname!" Zero moaned, this time his body acted on its own without Kaname controlling it. Zero's back arched forward his hands flew to Kaname's chestnut brown hair his fingers wrapping themselves in the soft hair, pushing Kaname's head forward, urging him on. "Kan~" Zero gasped breathlessly, feeling himself getting harder then he ever thought he could. Kaname's tongue found the puncture wound on Zero's shaft again and as he sucked he playfully lapped up the blood with his tongue. "Kana~! Stop I-I'm going to…ah!"

Zero cried out as he felt himself come into Kaname's mouth, the moment he did Kaname pulled himself away and grabbed Zero roughly by the shoulders and pulled the younger teen to his mouth, covering his lips passionately. Zero chocked as he felt something Kaname spit something warm into his mouth, but he managed to swallow what ever it was.. Zero gasped in pain as Kaname bit into his tongue sucking painfully as blood leaked from Zero's mouth into Kaname's. Zero tried to pull back but Kaname held him tightly, forcing Zero's mouth open drinking the blood out of his mouth. Kaname pulled away momentarily.

"Do you see how wonderful you taste?" He asked wiping away a trail of blood and something white, it then occurred to Zero what Kaname had spat out into his mouth , it was his own seed.

"You bastard!" Zero yelled "J-just stop…" Kaname just stop, please stop…" Kaname smiled. "But you enjoy it. You think I can't tell how you feel from your blood?" Kaname pushed Zero back down as he began to explore the younger vampire's body, ignoring the desperate protests. "Shh…" Kaname whispered. "Don't be so difficult, how many times have you fantasized about me taking you?"

Kaname once more moved his head between Zero's legs, immediately finding the vein he was looking for. Zero gasped and shuttered violently, as Kaname drove his fangs in. Nng….Ahh! Zero cried out in his ecstasy, the pain at such a sensitive spot brought tears to Zero's eyes as he felt himself harden again. The harder Kaname sucked from the punctured vein, the harder Zero himself became and just as he thought he was going to explode, Kaname stopped.

Kaname licked his fingers, staining the white skin crimson red. Zero's eyes widened and slowly took on the blood color luster. Kaname swallowed the remaining blood he had in his mouth and smiled.

"Hungry?" He asked

"Shut up…" Zero said quickly, covering his eyes.

Kaname laughed loudly. "Seeing your desire, especially when you try so hard to hide it makes me want you more." Without warning Kaname slid both blood covered fingers into Zero's entrance at once. Kaname carefully stretched Zero, he could feel himself harden as the sound of Zero's pain and pleasure filled his ears like music. "Keep making those cute noises and I don't know what I'll do to you…"

"Kan, Kaname, please…" Zero gasped, taking in quick breaths. With his other hand Kaname stroked Zero's member hardening it for a third time. "Please, what?" He asked stroking and pulling, gently moving his finger around Zero's tip, as the hot white liquid began to come out once again.

"Put it in please!" Zero begged. Kaname, removed his fingers and pulled down his own pants. Zero cried out as Kaname pushed in fully. Zero moved his body so he met each of Kaname's thrusts. "God, Zero…" Kaname gasped as Zero's wall tightened around him. "So tight…ah!" Kaname felt himself come into Zero. "Zero," Kaname moaned pounding into him harder, making Zero's cries louder, more urgent. "your such a good little fuck…" Kaname was going in too hard, Zero knew he was close to passing out, from the pain and blood loss.

Without realizing what he was doing Zero jerked forward, lifting his body against Kaname, his mouth finding Kaname's throat again, his teeth breaking the skin. Kaname hadn't expected it, but he didn't try to stop it. It was Zero's own stupid mistake to take blood now. As Zero drank slowly at first with an almost loving manner and then to a more animalistic nature, Kaname hardened farther, making the pain for Zero that more intense. Once more Kaname soiled him, a mix of blood and Kaname's own seed leaked out even as Kaname stayed inside him.

Zero pulled his head back, gasping in pain, blood falling from the corners of his mouth. Zero went back into Kaname's nape, but he was always quick to learn from his mistakes and this time he licked the remaining blood and sucked at the skin leaving a small mark on the skin's surface. "Last time Zero." Kaname promised as he pulled himself out slightly. "Kaname! Harder!" Zero begged as Kaname pushed in. "If you want that, you have to make me harder again." Without hesitation Zero sank his teeth again.

Kaname covered the younger teen with a silk black blanket as he slept peacefully. "With that, you are mine…" He said, stroking Zero's hair. Rather or not Zero was aware of what Kaname had done, the pureblood wasn't sure, but in time the bond would become more apparent.

For the next couple of night the two vampires continued their love making. Each time exchanging their blood, making the bond between them stronger. But on the last night something changed…

"I don't want to do this anymore…" Zero said softly as he gasped for breath. "It's wrong, I know that but…" Kaname kissed his lips, silencing him. "This isn't wrong." He said.

"It is!" Zero protested. "You did something to me that night, you've screwed with my head." Kaname dug his fingers into Zero's chest, scratching long trails of blood. "Don't you dare say that to me!" He spat, raising himself off the bed. "I didn't do anything to you that you didn't want."

Zero clenched his already healing chest. His own temper taking control of him, "You liar, you raped me!" Kaname's hand clinched into a tight fist and struck Zero's face. "You can't rape the willing. But you can make them suffer for their words."

It was a short time later that he had walked into Yuki's room and found Kaname holding her to him. "Kaname," He said surprised. "What are you planning on doing to Yuki?"

Zero couldn't help but notice how the snow blew into the bedroom, yet not a single flake touched Kaname.

"I'm betraying you." Kaname said simply, exiting through the window he came in through. Zero ran through the academy trying desperately to find Kaname, he had to apologize before he did what Zero was afraid he planning. The top of the building. He reasoned would be the best place. An over head view, and just as he looked down he saw Kaname kissing Yuki passionately. It was then that he felt it. The presence of another pureblood vampire.

"Kuran!" Zero screamed pointing his Bloody Rose gun directly at Kaname. Kaname glared viciously at Zero.

"Zero no!" Yuki cried, moving in front of Kaname, defending him. "He's my brother…" The next few hours went by in a slow daze. Zero could feel something moving in his body, beckoning for blood, and he truly felt like what ever it was that was moving visibly underneath his skin would devour him. Shortly afterwards Kaname had come in to the dungeon like room where Zero was being kept. Telling him that the only purpose for his existence was to kill a vampire by the name of Rido Kuran.

'He never cared about me…' Zero thought as he heard the door open again, this time he could sense the presence of a human. He looked up and saw Ichiru pointing his own gun at him. Ichiru fired one shot into his shoulder. The gun fell to the floor and Ichiru pitched forward. Zero caught him and the full force of Ichiru's blood filled his senses.

"The last piece of my life," Ichiru whispered weakly, his heartbeat already slowing. "Eat it." With tears falling uncontrollably Zero sank his teeth into his twin's neck. The blood he drank was intoxicating and the pain he had been feeling from deep within seemed to subside with each swallow, and Ichiru Kiryu slipped away…

Zero watched as Kaname and Yuki left Cross Academy, his face expressionless as Kaname turned back once more to the window of Zero's dorm room their eyes making contact. Kaname nodded once and turned away. Zero felt tears well up in his eyes and he punched the wall. "Damn you Kaname…" He sobbed, trying to force back his tears. Zero laid down on his bed, he just wanted to sleep. But as he laid down on the pillow and put his hands beneath the pillow as was his habit, something caught his attention. Underneath the white feathered pillow was a blank envelope. Zero tore it open and a piece of paper fell onto his lap. Zero opened it with shaking hands and read:

Zero,

I will come back when you are in need of me again.

At the bottom of the page was two words, "I'm sorry." Zero read. There was no signature.

Zero had kept the letter in his jacket pocket since that day.

* * *

"…you Zero Kiryu?" Someone asked shaking him as laid sleeping beside the grave of the brother he had killed.

"What?" Zero asked, some time had past the ground was covered with snow, if he wasn't a vampire more then likely he would have been half frozen. The person who had spoken helped Zero to his feet. Zero couldn't help but notice and be aw struck by the mans appearance.

"Are you Zero Kiryu?" The man asked again, Zero couldn't speak he could only nod. The man's features were similar to his own, the same silver hair and lilac eyes. But this man was a human. And as the human extended his hand to Zero he spoke casually; "My name is Roka Kiryu."

Zero didn't move, "Kiryu?"

"That's right," The man said, "I'm your father's brother, and I've come to take you back home."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in a house hidden in the forest, the blood of Zero Kiryu stirred wildly in Kaname Kuran's body, giving off a signal that made Kaname bolt off the bed that he shared with Yuki.

"What's wrong Onii sama?" Yuki asked rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Kaname answered, his voice trembling and fearful…"Zero's in danger."

Chapter one/end

God, I'm so mean, I leave you with a cliff hanger right off the bat but hey we had some lemony goodness on the first chapter so I hope that makes up for it! Please remember to leave a review!

Until next time be sure to spread the word of the Holy Book of Yaoi!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, welcome to the second chapter of Crimson Roses! I'm so happy to have gotten all of your lovely reviews! So, on with the story, I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I only own the messed up brain that comes up with this stuff!

Chapter 2

"Screw you!" Zero shouted through the locked door. "You show up at my school and tell me you want to take me home, well guess what Uncle, where the hell were you when I needed a home five years ago!" Headmaster Cross gently knocked on the door trying to coax Zero to open the door so the situation could be discussed. "Kiryu, please." He said softly. "I know this man's presence is a bit unexpected but I'm sure we can talk this through." Roka Kiryu also tried to reason with Zero. "Zero, I know I wasn't around when you were growing up, the last time I saw you and Ichiru you were both just babies…I-I just found out not even a month ago that your parents had passed away…"

Zero went into a rage. "My parents did not simply pass away like they were in some freak accident! They were murdered by a vampire five years ago, not a couple of months ago, five years. You have no idea what I've been through, and you just show up!" The door flew open, slamming against the wall so hard the knob went through the wall leaving a hole. "But you know all about that vampire attack don't you?" Zero asked. "The Kiryu's were the first family of vampire hunters, even before the Van Helsing family, and they were annihilated in less then one minute."

"Kiryu!" Headmaster cried, grabbing Zero's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Calm down."

"No!" Zero screamed. "He has no right to come here and act like he cares! My parents never even mentioned this man, why should I trust him?!"

Roka sighed. "That's a fair question Kain. " He said. "Zero, I was banished from the Kiryu family house when I was a bit older then yourself, because I couldn't stomach the idea of being a vampire hunter, so I became a doctor."

Zero was still fuming but he relaxed his body enough that Cross deemed it safe to release him. "Fine, you're my long lost Uncle. I don't care. I'm not leaving this place."

"I'm sorry," Roka said. "But your parents named me as your and Ichiru's legal guardian. You don't have a choice."

"Onii Sama what do you mean Zero's in danger?" Yuki asked. Kaname shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't explain it right now." Kaname walked over to his closet and threw open the doors. Quickly he grabbed a suitcase and started tossing in cloths into the case.

"Kaname!" Yuki cried. "Tell me what's going on! How do you know he's~" Kaname quickly started to change out of his night cloths and into more suitable attire for the cold weather. "Do you have someone spying on Zero? Kaname please answer me!"

He hadn't meant to say it, but it came out anyways, the one thing he had never planned to tell her because it would hurt her. "I created a blood bond with him." A small gasp escaped Yuki, almost as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "When?" She finally managed to ask.

"Not now, later…" Kaname said grabbing the suitcase. Yuki grabbed the sleeve of his shirt "I saw him that day too, you know." She said, her voice shaking. "When we left, I've never seen such a hurt expression. I thought it was for me, now I know it was for you."

Kaname dropped the suitcase, turned back and embraced Yuki. "I'm sorry." He said. "I-I didn't mean to do this to you, I wanted to let you 'sleep' for as long as I could. But, Zero…I had a fight with him and…" Yuki cupped her hands around Kaname's face tenderly she gazed into his eyes and using the tip of her index finger she wiped away a forming tear. "Kaname, my dear brother, my fiancé. I'm your revenge on Zero, aren't I"

"I am so sorry Yuki, " Kaname whispered.

"Did you two have sex?" Kaname nodded. "Is that why, when you touch me, there's no passion in it?" Another nod. "I gave him my blood, several times, at first it was to keep him sane, but something changed. I developed feelings for him. I wanted him and I got him."

Yuki listened patiently as Kaname told her how he'd completed the bond by taking Zero's blood, but for some reason, unknown even to him, Zero wanted to call it off, "He convinced himself his feeling were an illusion from the blood bond but it doesn't work that way. The bond controls parts of the mind, not the heart I could never force someone to love me against their will."

"So, why did you turn me?" She had to know.

"He accused me of rape. I took him against his will and he fought me at first, but, he wanted it." Kaname turned away, he couldn't look at her now. "I brought you back into this blood covered world because I wanted to hurt Zero. To get to him, I got to you."

"Get out Kaname." Yuki said softly fighting back tears. "I don't want a heart that belongs to someone else."

"Yuki, I do love you, I really do. But it's an emotional love, I can't love you the way I love Zero, I just can't even though I wish I could forget about him but god damn it I'll never get him out of my head!"

"Just go Kaname!" Yuki screamed slapping Kaname across the face. Kaname could have stopped her easily, but he deserved this pain and she had every right to strike him until she felt better. Kaname picked up his suitcase and walked out the door, leaving Yuki crying into the pillow, and he knew come what may she wouldn't be there when he got back.

Zero stared at the paper with his parents signature in horror. It clearly stated that this man really was named his guardian. Zero looked at the headmaster, the man who had taken him in all those years ago. "Chairman, is there any way to get around this?"

"Zero," Roka said with somewhat forced patience, "I have important clients to meet with so we really must go I know this is all very sudden but you don't want to disrespect your parents wishes do you?"

"Kiryu san, Zero is still in high school and being that this is a private school we have dorms for the students. Surely it wouldn't be a problem if he stayed here and~"

"No," Roka said fiercely. "I really am sorry Zero, but I am taking you with me. I will pay for a private tutor if you wish."

"Why?" Zero demanded. He was ready to keep this fight going as long as possible, for some reason he felt uncomfortable around this person. Almost afraid…

Cross sighed heavily and gave Zero a very sympathetic look. "My hands are tied Zero, you have to go the papers seem legit ." A seething blind rage griped at Zero's mind and for the first time he thought of killing someone. It would be easy because this man wasn't a hunter, overtaking him would be easy…Zero felt someone's hand cover the top half of his face.

"What~?" He said as he felt someone lean close. "Turn around quickly and go back to your room Zero." Cross whispered so Roka wouldn't hear. "Take a few blood tablets your eyes are blood red. Don't worry, I'll send more, on the brightside you'll be eighteen in three weeks, so you can leave…"

Zero nodded.

He kept his eyes closed. The last thing he wanted was for this man to find out he was a vampire.

But wouldn't he already know? Zero asked himself.

Zero turned away from the two older men and went back to his room closing the door softly. Zero walked over to the bed and sat down, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter that had been left on that same bed a year ago. "Where are you my Kaname?" Zero whispered letting the tears fall onto the paper.

* * *

"Alright, Zero." Roka Kiryu said placing his hand tenderly on his nephew's shoulder. "Let's go get Ichiru, I tried to find him earlier but I guess he went to town but he should be back by now." Zero didn't say anything, instead he jerked his shoulder away, tightened his grip on his bag, which held nothing but cloths, a few books, and his Bloody Rose gun. Zero shoved his free hand into his coat pocket, careful not to bend the letter, and started walking towards Cross, who was waiting beside the door for Zero. "Zero, do you know where your brother is?" Roka asked brushing back his silver hair. "Yeah," Zero said, not looking back as he swung the bag over his shoulder. "I know exactly where Ichiru is."

"Well, hurry and get him. I'll put your bag~"

"I will not defile my twin's grave."

Roka froze. "When?" He asked. Zero ignored the man and walked towards the door pausing long enough to shake hands with Cross and heading out into the snow. Roka repeated his question to Cross. "When did Ichiru pass away? Oh, God don't tell me Zero lost his parents and Ichiru on the same night that poor boy…"

"No, no..." Cross said shaking his head and waving his hands back and forth, "Ichiru passed away just last year actually." Cross hoped he would leave it at that, it wasn't his place to tell this man who had suddenly come into Zero's life and turned everything upside down what had happened between the Kiryu twins. Roka brought his hand to his forehead and sighed. "Damn so the twin's dead…shit…"

"What was that?" Cross asked taken aback. "Oh, nothing!" Roka said quickly. "Thank you for taking care of Zero all this time Kain. By the way I was told you have a daughter, yet I haven't seen her. Was I informed incorrectly?"

"No, Yuki isn't here. But would you like to see some pictures?" Cross never missed a chance to show off snapshots of his 'children'. "See this is one of Zero right after he came here… " For each picture Roka would simply nod. "…and this is one of Kaname Kuran, he and my Yuki are engaged, so cute!"

"Congratulations, I wish your daughter many years of happiness with her husband." He pulled the door open, letting the cold winters air blow snow into the entrance. "Roka," Cross said, his voice deadly serious. "There is no record of Roka Kiryu. So who are you?"

Roka smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to take my nephew home."

* * *

Kaname sped down the icy roads cursing as the snow covered his window quicker then the wipers could brush it away. "If this storm gets any worse I'll never get there in time.." He had to hurry. Zero was in some sort of danger, his blood had called out to Kaname, rather or not Zero himself was aware of it and how much danger Zero was in he didn't know. "Damn it Zero, what have you gotten yourself into?" If Zero was hurt, if even a single hair from his head had been harmed, there was no doubt what Kaname would do.

Who ever had caused Zero's blood to cry out so desperately for help, Kaname would kill them…making sure it would be slow and painful.

* * *

As Zero threw his bag into the trunk of the car the driver side door flew open and a tall elderly man with short grey hair emerged. "Here let me help you with your bags Zero sama." The man said politely

"Uh…"Zero said nervously. "I-I already got it."

The man bowed deeply. "Yes, very good Zero sama. Please take a seat in the back."

This guy was really starting to creep Zero out. "Just Zero is fine." He said, "Could you tell me your name?"

"Is everything alright Charles?" Roka asked as he approached the car. Immediately Charles rose from his bow to Zero, faced Roka and dropped to his knee bowing deeply. "Good evening Roka Sama"

"Hey!" Zero shouted trying to get Charles up. "Don't bow like that the snow~" Roka roughly pushed Zero, knocking him down to the ground. "Hey what the hell!?" Zero shouted, his fists clenched, ready for a fight. "What do you think you're~!" Roka's hand flew to Zero's head and grasped Zero's hair yanking him up. Roka's freehand slapped the side of Zero's face, making Zero cry out. "Do not mess with things that are mine…" He said, his voice vicious as he leaned close to Zero's ear and whispered. "Do you understand me?"

Zero nodded once. Suddenly he felt the urge to bite, and with a neck so close he wouldn't be able to stop himself… Zero felt something sharp pierce the skin in his fore arm. "Ah!" Zero looked down and gasped in horror as the remaining contents in the syringe were emptied into his body. "Shh…" Roka said as Zero's eyes shifted and he bared his fangs. "Why?" Zero managed to choke out as he felt darkness start to engulf him..  
"Because," Roka said, "Good vampires don't bite."

Zero pitched forward as the drugs finally took him. A small black case fell out of Zero's hand and into the snow. "Put him in the back Charles." Roka ordered. The man did as he was ordered, gently he picked up Zero and laid him in the backseat. Charles bowed to Roka and quickly took his place in the drivers seat. Roka took a step forward and stepped on the item Zero had dropped. Roka picked it up, "Ah…" He said "So they've developed blood tablets, how interesting." As Roka slammed Zero's door closed he heard the teen mumble in his sleep.

"Kaname…"

Roka laughed softly to himself as the car drove away from Cross Academy.

Chapter 2/end

Yay we are done with the second chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it! So, tell me what do you think so far? Remember to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter three of Crimson Roses! I'm so glad so many of you seem to be enjoying it! Well. On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, Zero, Kaname or any of the other characters (well except Roka and Charles, their mine!)

Chapter 3

The first thing Zero was aware of when he awoke was that someone was standing over him and he could faintly hear them speaking. Zero had been blindfolded but he could sense someone close. "Kana?" Zero asked weakly

"Shh…" Someone whispered, rubbing something wet on the crook of his arm. It was cold and smelled funny. "Everything is okay Zero, just hold still." Zero jerked as he felt the tip of the needle pierce his skin. Instinctively he tried to reach over and push the item away, but was quick to find that he was strapped down on a very uncomfortable table by leather restraints which confined his arms out to his sides and another restraint held him down at the legs. He could feel something on his left arm and guessed someone had an IV line going in the other arm, but whatever it was that was being pumped into his body he had no idea.

"It's alright calm down." Roka said drawing out several vials of Zero's blood. "I apologize for the accommodations but I'm afraid a genuine hospital would raise to many questions." Roka gently pulled off Zero's blindfold and smiled as Zero looked up at him with a confused expression. "What are you doing with my blood?" Roka examined one of the vials carefully. "I'm running tests on it, Zero. That's why I've brought you here."

"What sort of tests?" Zero asked. 'Keep him talking, find out something…'

Roka walked over and examined the monitor that was attached to Zero's IV line. "You are a very special specimen Zero, a Level D vampire who has consumed the blood of three purebloods. You have no idea what your body may be capable of!"

"I don't think I am special as you seem to think I am…"

Roka wrote down a few numbers on a clip board he was carrying and placed it on a table that was lined with all types of surgical instruments and Zero had the feeling they were all meant for him. 'Kaname, help me!' Zero screamed inside his head.

"He won't come for you." Roka said suddenly. "This Kaname you kept calling for in your sleep."

'Shit he knows!' Without warning, Zero could feel his chest tighten and waves of coldness overcame him. He needed his pills!

"Let me up!" Zero shouted trying to free himself of his restraints.

"Are you going to be a good little vampire?" Roka asked.

Zero nodded, he would agree to anything this man wanted as long as he could get to the blood tablets. Roka undid the leather restraints around his arms and Zero sat up, instantly his hands flew to his jacket pockets.

Startled he realized nothing was there. No case. Nothing.

Desperately he patted himself all over trying to find the case. Roka reached into his own pocket and presented the small black case.

"Is this what your looking for?" He asked, knowing exactly that it was.

"Give me that." Zero said, then very softly. "Please." Roka sat the pills by his clipboard and once more examined one of the vials of Zero's blood. "No, I don't think so…" He said shaking the blood around a bit.

"What are you doing!?" Zero asked in horror as he watched Roka pop the top of the item and pour the crimson liquid into his mouth. "Ah, Zero…" Roka said wiping his mouth. "You really are a wonderful specimen. I can't wait to start the real exams."

Zero smiled. "I am not a test subject Uncle, so why don't you let me go and I won't tear your throat out." Zero suddenly heard a faint beeping noise coming from his left, his eyes fell on the machine, and the line that was in his arm released a few drops of clear liquid. "What the hell?!" Zero shouted. Immediately he felt his body tense, "What did you put in that?!"

"Something to relax you." Roka said calmly Zero fell backwards as the drug took effect, he could feel himself loosing the ability to move. Roka stepped towards the table and seized Zero's arm roughly pulling the limp limb back to the restraint. "I've given you a drug to paralyze you." Roka explained as he unbuttoned Zero's shirt. "Now, you won't be able to speak." He said as he walked back to the small table and placed the instruments on a small table with wheels. "Or feel, but you will be conscious." He pushed the table back over to the bed. He picked up a pair of scissors and cut the fabric of Zero's shirt sleeves, leaving his upper torso fully exposed. Brushing his own silver hair away Roka picked up the scalpel and placed the tip on Zero's right arm. "Now, I'm going to make a small cut here." Roka said dragging the sharp item across the pale skin, and using a pair of small vice grips so Zero's skin wouldn't close. Quickly, Roka retrieved a small metal pan from underneath the table he had pulled over, he placed it underneath Zero's bleeding arm allowing it to catch the falling blood. 'Why!?' Zero screamed inside his head, 'Why is he doing all this to me?'

Even though he couldn't respond Roka could see the fear in the teens eyes. "Ah," He said with mock concern, "Perhaps a change of company will make you more comfortable?" Roka placed his hand over his own face and slid his hand down and as he did his features changed, his hair darkened, as did his eyes, his squared chin became slightly more pointed.

'…Kaname?'

Had he been dreaming the entire time, could it be that Kaname was here with him? No, this person wasn't Kaname. It was just a person playing a cruel trick. And while Kaname had been cruel in his own way, he would never do something like this. Kaname had shown his method of cruelty the night he changed Yuki.

If he could have Zero would have cried.

"Is this better?" Roka asked, laughing, removing the vice grip. "Don't worry, that drug will only last for about fifteen minutes. For being such a good boy I'll let you have something to eat." The doctor roughly rubbed the patience hair and grabbed the case of pills. He pressed a small button located by the door and after a soft beep the door opened and the man Zero had met sometime before walked in, and immediately dropped to his knees in a deep bow. "Good morning Roka sama." Charles said pleasantly. Roka returned the greeting, tossing the case to Charles. "Give him a few pills, but do not undo the restraints. Understand?" Charles nodded.

"Good." Roka said, with one last glance he turned back to Zero. "I will see you again in an hour Zero. And this time I am going to do more then just take some blood." Roka reached into his white coat pocket and flashed a folded piece of paper. " But for now, I have some trash to get rid of."

And then the door closed.

Kaname pulled into the front of the building and "Where in the hell is Zero!?" Kaname shouted as he kicked in the front door of Kain Cross's private living quarters. The headmaster of Cross Academy, who was researching through several thick books, looked up "Oh, thank god, Kaname's here, he'll know what to do." He said rushing to the door. "Kaname, Zero's been~"

"Yeah, I know." Kaname said, "Who took him, what did they look like?" Cross gave Kaname a puzzled look. "How did you know?"

"Long story short, sex, blood bond, the end. Now who took Zero?"

"I don't know who it was, a man came and said he was Zero's uncle. Called himself Roka Kiryu." Cross told the pureblood the whole story. "Kaname, before he left he asked about Ichiru, he seemed upset that he had passed away, no it was more like he was annoyed."

"Well," Kaname said, looking through a book to see if there was any kind of lead on Roka. "Did it seem like Zero was afraid of him?" Cross nodded. "Yes, although he didn't act like it, I could see it in his eyes. It was almost like he…"

"Like he knew not to trust this person?" Kaname closed the book and grabbed another one, "I'm not surprised, it is a lower level creature's instincts to fear something that is more powerful then it."

"Are you saying this person was a vampire? " Kaname threw the book across the room and into the wall. " I don't know!" He screamed, clenching his hair with tight fists. "I just don't know!" Kaname leaned back against the desk and started to shake, "I shouldn't have left him here alone, there wasn't anyone here to look after him…" Cross tried to comfort the pureblood. "Kaname calm down, we can't help Zero if your in this state, now let's think, what kind of person would want to kidnap a Level D vampire and why?" "His blood. That has to be it. Zero is a vampire hunter, and with the blood of three purebloods in him…" Kaname stood up and began pacing, talking very loudly. "Describe to me what this person looked like Chairman."

"Well, he had silver hair and lilac…now that you mentioned it, he looked a lot like Zero." Kaname stopped. "Did you say this person was Zero's Mother's or Father's brother?" Cross answered the question. "But there is no record of a Roka Kiryu, I've checked out the Kiryu family tree going as far back as the last fifty years and there is no such person."

"My guess is…" Kaname said stopping in mid-step, "This person at some point saw a picture of the Kiryu family and noticed a similar trait in the majority of the males." "Kaname do you think this person can change his face?" Kaname nodded. "Yeah, meaning that Zero has been kidnapped by a very dangerous creature."

Zero could feel the drug slowly losing it's effect. His arm had healed itself but there was a dull ache that wouldn't go away. "I'm very sorry about all this Zero sama." Charles said and he actually meant it. Although Zero knew that this man was working for Roka, Zero felt that deep down this man himself meant him no harm. Charles raised Zero's bed up so the teen could sit level. Zero could move his fingers a bit by now, he flexed them into a tight fist to try and get the feeling back into them, and after just a few moments he was even able to speak, but his words were slurred as he asked Charles what was Roka's intentions with him. "Roka sama is very upset that the twin died." He said placing a few of the blood tablets into a crystal glass, and adding water. Charles, put a straw in the glass and placed the tip of the straw to Zero's lips.

"Drink Zero." The old man said softly.

Zero didn't have to be told twice, he latched on and drank the liquid down quickly. "Just give me a few pills, the water dilutes them." Charles did as Zero asked him. Placing three of the white pills on the vampire's tongue, proving to Zero that he at least had some form of compassion in his heart. 'But he's treating me like a sick or injured animal, who may attack at any time.' Zero chewed the tablets, even though the taste of them going down was still enough to make him gag, he knew they would stay down.

"Charles, can you tell me anything about this man?" Zero asked, at this point any kind of information would be helpful. He had already figured this man wasn't human, humans can't change their appearances, and he hadn't ever heard of a vampire having such an ability, it seemed that with the exception of purebloods, the nobles powers were almost elemental. And if Roka was a pureblood he would been able to sense it.

Which meant his Bloody Rose was useless if he could even manage to get to it. "Please, I should at least know why I'm being treated like a lab rat." Charles refused to answer. "Fine," Zero sighed. "Can you at least tell me why Roka is upset that my twin is dead?" Finally Zero received an answer. "It is uncommon, but not unheard of for a former human to receive the blood of it's sire~" Zero cut in, "My brother was not a vampire, I was the only one who was turned."

"Yes, I know all about it Zero now please, " Charles started again, "However, your brother is the first human to ever be given not just vampire blood but the blood of a pureblood. Like yourself, who has the blood of two pureblood princesses, and the blood of the vampire king, Ichiru Kiryu would have been considered a unique specimen."

Zero didn't speak for the remainder of the hour until Roka's promised return, he couldn't, and then when the door opened once more and the doctor returned wearing the face he had when Zero first met him. Zero tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever this man had in mind for him.

For the first time in his life Zero was glad Ichiru wasn't here, he doubted that even with Shizuka's blood, the younger twin would be able to withstand what ever kind of tests were about to be done.

He didn't know if even he could endure them.

"Hello, Zero, did you get enough to eat?" Roka asked pleasantly placing the small case of blood tablets into his coat pocket. "I really hope so because for the next few days you will not be given any pills."

Zero had no intention of speaking a single syllable to this man, but the revelation that the one thing keeping him halfway sane was being taken away "Why?" He asked. Roka actually seemed surprised that Zero was asking such a question. "Why?" He repeated Zero's question, "Simple, I want to see first hand how a vampire does without blood in a controlled environment." Zero flew into a red hot blinding rage. "Go fuck yourself, you son of a bitch!" He screamed, "I don't know what kind of freak creature you are but using me won't get you anything!" Roka grabbed Zero by the hair and pulled him forward. "You're right, little vampire. Using you by yourself won't get me much." Using his free hand Roka moved his hand down Zero's chest in an almost seductive manner stopping at the waistline of his pants. "Don't!" Zero cried trying impossibly to shift away. Roka moved his hand inside the teens pants, and found his member. He grabbed it and made Zero cry out. "But using this will get me everything."

"Let go you bastard!" Zero shouted, shaking his head wildly trying to throw Roka's hand off. "Shh…" Roka said almost as if he were trying to coax a child to go to sleep. "It won't hurt I promise." Tightening his grip Roka slammed Zero's head back against the bed, knocking him unconscious. "You won't feel a thing that you won't enjoy."

On the second night that the vampires had been together the pureblood asked a question.

"Zero" Kaname had said, "Have you ever had a wet dream?" The question had been so sudden Zero almost didn't understand it. "Uhm…y-yeah." Zero admitted, especially since he and Kaname had made love, but he had them in the past too. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Kaname said, gently kissing Zero's forehead, "If you are ever dreaming and you hear someone call your name once, you must not answer it." Kaname kissed him again and again moving slowly to the younger teens lips. "But what if it's you calling my name?" Their lips met, the kiss was long and passionate, Zero pulled away slightly first, biting Kaname's lower lip affectionately. "Can I answer then?"

"As long as I don't call your name just once, you can fantasize about me as much as you want. But if it's only once, there may be something there."

"Like what?" Zero asked, moving his head to Kaname's ear nipping the earlobe, drawing blood, and licking it away and tracing a thin wet trail to Kaname's nape. Kaname flinched as Zero's fangs sunk into his skin, slowly drawing out his blood. "Like an incubus, a demon who can change its appearances and has sex with their victims."

"Shouldn't you be warning me about a succubus?" Zero asked. Kaname smiled, clearly unless it came to vampires Zero hadn't paid that much attention when it came to demons and monsters. "Incubus, succubus, whichever poison you prefer, can have sex with a man or woman."

Zero opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. He didn't know why he was in this dark room but he knew it was somewhere he wanted to be. Because someone special was here waiting for him. From the darkness, Zero heard a voice, "Zero?" The person called.

"Kaname?!" Zero called back. Emerging like a ghost, Zero could see Kaname suddenly standing before him. "I've come back home."

Zero wrapped his arms tightly around Kaname, hugging him close, "Are you real?" He asked, "I'm not dreaming am I?" Kaname gently brushed Zero's lips with his own, "Let me show you how real this is…"

Chapter 3 end

Yay! We made through another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you will leave me more of your wonderful reviews!

A/N: For those of you who didn't know an incubus is a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleepers, especially on women in order to have sexual intercourse with them and visa versa with a succubus. However some cultures believe that the two demons can also be bisexual.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Crimson Roses, oh my God, the chapter is so late it's not even funny…I'm really sorry and I hope you all will forgive me! I would like to thank all of you for reading this and leaving such wonderful reviews. Well, enough from me, on with the chapter!

CLAIMER: I own all of Vampire Knight. Yes, that's right, I own them. And if you'll excuse me, I have two wishes remaining... LOL, Just kidding seriously though I own nothing of Vampire Knight.

a/n : please remember that Zero is dreaming all of this and 'Kaname' is really Roka who is an Incubus.

Crimson Roses chapter 4

"Let me show you how real this is." Kaname whispered. Kneeling down in front of Zero he slowly, began to unbutton Zero's shirt, starting from the bottom and working his way to the top, his eyes never leaving Zero's face. "Are you afraid that you're dreaming?" He asked. As each button unfastened, Kaname moved his hand up farther Zero's torso. "Come on, say something, or make one of those cute noises again."

Zero found himself unable to speak, every night for the past year he had dreamt of Kaname coming back home. Now, here he was.

"Kaname, I'm sorry…" Zero blurted out suddenly, his arms wrapped themselves around Kaname's shoulders, pulling the older man into a tight embrace but still giving him the ability to move his arms. "I've wanted to apologize for so long now…" Zero said, his voice almost breaking.

Kaname returned the hug, wrapping his own arms around Zero's waist, "Shh…" Kaname whispered, "It's okay."

"Kaname…" Zero said softly, holding Kaname tighter, afraid that if he let go just a little Kaname would disappear again. "God, I've missed you so much Kaname…" Kaname looked up at Zero and smiled. "I've missed you too Zero." He said as the last button came undone.

"Kaname, where's Yuki?" Zero asked. Not that he really cared, but he didn't know what else to say. "What?" Kaname asked puzzled. "Oh, her. She's talking with the Headmaster." Kaname slid the shirt off of Zero's torso, and dropped it to the carpet. "In all the time I've been gone, has 'where is Yuki' been your only though?"

Zero pushed his lips to Kaname's, his hands flew to the back of Kaname's head, entangling his fingers in the soft chestnut brown hair, cradling Kaname's head tenderly.

'Good boy.' The incubus thought. 'Stay lost in this illusion…' Kaname wrapped one of his arms around the younger teen's waist, pulling him closer, even as Zero kept kissing his mouth over and over. Kaname slid his other hand down the back of Zero's pants, groping his body. Zero pushed himself backwards, falling onto the bed, with Kaname on top of him. "Kaname." Zero moaned, his mouth moving down to Kaname's neck, sucking at his skin but not breaking it. The demon who invaded peoples dreams had had sex with several people but this was the first time he would be doing it with a vampire.

"Do you need to be prepared?" Kaname asked.

'No.' Zero thought as he prepared Kaname's skin where he intended to bite, licking gently.

"Zero?" Kaname asked again, unsure if Zero was so lost in the dream that he couldn't hear. 'Oh, well…' The fake Kaname flinched as Zero sank his fangs into the soft flesh. "Kaname…" Zero moaned as he drank deeply, he hadn't had actual blood in the year since Kaname had left, but he remembered the taste so clearly, he had thought that Yuki's blood, with it's sweet taste was the best thing he could ever have, But the overpowering intoxicating taste of Kaname's had proven that theory wrong. As Zero drank he could hear the sound of Kaname's heart beating loudly.  
"Ah, Zero…" Kaname moaned, reaching his hand up, seizing Zero's silver hair roughly and pushing him in deeper. 'This is the first time I, myself, have ever had a physical reaction.' It was no wonder why people thought it was the ultimate form of pleasure to have their blood drank. 'I'm getting dizzy…' The incubus thought. "Zero," He said, trying to push Zero off, "We can't do it if I'm passed out…"

Zero pulled his head away and gazed up at Kaname, Zero smiled as he pressed his blood covered lips on Kaname's, Zero's mouth moved from Kaname's to his left ear. "Hey…" Zero whispered in the other's ear. "Do you think you can fuck with me like this and get away with it Uncle?!"

An Incubus has to go in the illusion along with the victim, only when the illusion stops can the demon be released too. As the moon lit room faded and the hospital like room returned to its normal appearance Roka could see Zero glaring at him fiercely, his eyes full of hatred. For the first time, someone had broken out of Roka's illusions. Zero was exhausted and his body craved sleep. But he fought it. "Even with Kaname's face, " He gasped. "You think I would fall for that?"

Roka had to sit down, he collapsed in the chair near the wall, thankful that Zero was still restrained otherwise, who knew what the vampire would have done? "Well, to be honest. I did think you were falling for it, what gave me away."

"Kaname and I have a very special bond between us. He can read my mind, and your blood was the most disgusting thing that has ever had passed my lips." Zero was beyond anger, so much in fact that his body was almost calm. Roka laughed softly, "Oh, I think I got away with it." He held up a vial containing a thick white liquid.

"You bastard!" Zero yelled. "When did you?!"

"Almost immediately." Roka said, "In fact, your not only the first person who's broken out of my illusion, you're the first one to come without me having sex with you!" He laughed. "Ah, right on time." Roka said casually getting up and walking to the table with the sharp instruments on them.

Almost immediately Zero could feel the drug enter his body once again, through the drip line in his arm. Suddenly Roka turned back to him, a cruel smile plastered on his face. "Let me give you something to think about." Roka reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a faded piece of paper and held it in front of Zero. Eyes, half closed Zero forced himself to keep his eyes open, Zero tried to read the elegant handwriting, but for some reason he couldn't, but he knew what it was. "That's mine…." Zero said, "Kaname….give it…..back…."

Roka tore the letter in half, just as the last bit of light left Zero's eyes and he fell into the paralysis of the drug.

Roka tossed the pieces of Kaname's letter into the trash and picked up the small metal scalpel.

"Ready?" Roka asked as he placed the tip of the blade on Zero's chest and cut.

Charles opened the door to the pitch black room, as quietly as he could, and closed the heavy metal door. "Sir." Charles said as he bowed, more deeply then he had to Roka. "Roka sama successfully captured the vampire hunter Zero Kiryu."

From the darkness, a voice came, it was clearly a male, but could not have been more then a child. "Did you get the other twin?" The voice asked.

"No," Charles replied, rising to his feet. "The other twin, Ichiru died last year." From within the darkness, the sound of light footsteps echoed as the person who hid in the darkness approached the old man, one eye glowing red, the other seemed to be covered, most likely by the persons hand. "Then tell me something, how am I suppose to eat someone that's not here!?"

Streaming jets of blood flashed in front of Charles face, and the monster was now less then an inch from him. "I'll go see how things are myself." Charles felt a light wind pass his face, and almost instantly, he felt a darkness consume him.

Something was entering his body….it was hot…..scorching….he cried out in pain, begging for it to stop. "I'm borrowing your body, be quiet."

"Kuran sama…" Charles whispered, as he slipped into eternal inner darkness, the sound of the others body falling to the floor was masked underneath the sound of laughter from Charles body. "Time to check on my new body." The body invader said as casually as if he were discussing the weather, his eye still glowing red, the other a light emerald green.

"Headmaster, I think the thing that took Zero was an Incubus." Kaname said, as he grabbed his coat. "And if it's the one I think it is, then I know where Zero is and what that demon is planning on doing to him." Kaname thrusted each arm through the sleeves, and quickly zipped up his coat. "That bastard," Kaname said aloud, "Zero fucking killed him." The pureblood threw the door open, allowing the vicious blistering cold wind to blow in. Headmaster Cross, ran for the door. "Kaname, don't stand there with the door open! Just because you don't catch colds doesn't mean I won't, besides it's a blizzard outside, you can't even make it to the…." Cross stared in amazement as he looked at Kaname's feet, which were hovering a few inches off the ground. "…car. Okay, so you can get to the car. I'm coming with you, I'm sure I can be of help."

"No." Kaname said, floating outside, "Where I'm going humans may not enter." Cross pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and glared at Kaname through the lens. "Kaname, tell me where you're going." The former vampire hunter pleaded. Kaname looked to the sky, and in a flash he was gone.

"Roka, this all should have been done months ago, what the hell is taking you so long?!" Roka starred at Charles in bewilderment, he had never spoken to him like that before. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" He shouted, glaring into the old man's eyes. Instantly Roka was overcome with fear.

"Who am I? I am the one who got you the correct documents that gave you the identity of 'Roka Kiryu' and I'm getting rather impatient."

Zero could hear Roka talking to someone. He was pretty sure it was Charles, but something seemed different. It sounded as if Roka was afraid of the old man. "Roka, " Charles said with great impatience, "How much longer before Zero is ready?"

Roka sighed with a heavy nervousness. "Not too much longer. I've already replaced his major organs with yours."

'What!?' Zero thought. 'What the fuck is he doing to me?!"

"Because he's a vampire he took to the transplants almost immediately, if he was just a regular level D or E this would have never worked." Roka said.

Laughter from Charles echoed through out the room. "He really is a unique specimen, a level D with the blood of three purebloods coursing in his veins, and a vampire hunter." Zero could sense someone close to him, almost in his face. "At least my new body is pretty cute." Charles said as he gently placed his hand on Zero's cheek. "I'm glad, I wouldn't want to become the vampire king with an ugly face."

'Oh, God!' Zero screamed, inside his head. 'This can't be the same old man. It just can't be…" Zero figured he had only been in this place of a short time, but Charles had seemed so friendly.

There was no way someone could have faked that, but most important if Charles was really a vampire Zero would have known it in a second.

…Unless, Charles was a Level C. Of course, Zero had only been around Level A and Level B vampires. He wouldn't have been able to tell… 'A, B, C. it didn't matter, what level vampire Charles was, Zero knew that only a pureblood could posses weaker level vampires, and he could only think of one vampire who would want to consume his body…

Zero blinked, his eyes the only part of his numb body that he was able to move glanced at Charles. Zero tried to move his mouth in vain. Roka glanced at Zero as he closed up Zero's laid open chest. "There." The man said. "He's ready."

"How long until the drug wears off?"

"About two minutes, it'll be harder to posses him if he's able to move." Roka tried to explain. "If you do it n~" The words were cut short as the vampire placed his hand roughly across the face of the incubus. "Shut up." He commanded tightening his grip. His fingernails digging deeply into Roka's skin. "Ah!" He cried out, as he felt blood fall down his face. "Please, stop, Kuran sama stop!" He begged. The person, 'Kuran' let Roka go. Shoving him to the floor roughly, his head slamming roughly against the linoleum floor, knocking him unconscious.

Zero gasped loudly. "Rido?!" Zero choked out. Being a lower level vampire his instincts told him this was a vampire to fear, the same feeling he always had and ignored when it came to Kaname's presence. But this person was very different. With Kaname his body told him to be cautious. Now it was telling him to flee.

Quickly….

"Rido?" The person inhabiting Charles body asked with mild confusion, then with sudden rage, he struck Zero across the face, the level C vampire's fingernails sliced his skin leaving a deep cut. "Oh," The man said surprised that he had lashed out. "I do apologize. I get a little upset when people speak about my deceased family members. Of course, if it wasn't for you and that little brat bastard I'm sure I would still have at least one more family member alive."

"Kaname?" Zero said weakly. 'Who the hell is he?!' The older man smiled. "Yes, Kaname. The false pureblood king who stole what rightfully should have been mine."

Gently the older man leaned over Zero's body, only a few inches from Zero's face, and licked the blood from Zero's cheek. Zero flinched and tried to move his head away. "Don't touch me!" the teen shouted. 'If this was Rido, he would have just eaten me by now…who is he?'

"But you let Kaname touch you didn't you? I can see your memories "

"Shut up!" Zero spat. "Don't you dare talk about Kaname like you know him!"

A sharp pain erupted in his chest. "Ah!" Zero cried out, fearing he was going to pass out from the pain. "Oh god!" He cried, "What the hell did you do to me?!"

A light groan came from the floor as Roka slowly picked himself off the floor. "I took out all your vital organs. And replaced them with the ones from the body of Kazuhiko Kuran's original body I've also given you blood transplants, taken hair, and skin fibers. All have been replaced with Kazuhiko sama's."

From over to the side Zero could see a covered up bed laying beside him, the white sheet that lay over it was covered with blood.

"Kazuhiko Kuran?" Zero said, he could feel something moving inside his body. Slowly consuming him. "That's right." Kazuhiko said, "With my organs inside you, I am you. Time to go to sleep, I'll be sure to tell Kaname 'Hello' for you"

Another wave of pain consumed him and Zero screamed out loud. Almost instantly darkness consumed him and his lavender eyes flashed from blood red, then one eye stayed that color and the other slowly turned into a bright shade of green. "Get out!" Zero screamed, his body shaking violently. He could feel something moving in his body, taking over every cell. Slowly his eyes clouded over and then closed. At the same moment Charles's body dropped heavily to the floor.

Still slightly dazed, Roka removed the restraints on Zero's body. "Kazuhiko Sama?" Roka asked cautiously. Zero's eyes flew open, a smile that was not his own crossed his face. "Little brother has come to play."

Kaname landed as softly as he could on the ground. He glanced up viciously at the old vine covered house that lay just a bit ahead. Kaname sighed, he really hated to have to fly. Not only did it make for an annoying trip into the howling wind, it took up a lot of his energy. But there was no way the car would have made the trip, the snow was too deep and he had to move quickly to so stop what he feared was coming. From in his head he heard a voice cry out. 'Kaname!' Immediately Kaname stopped. Foolishly he looked all around him, expecting someone to be behind him. "Zero?" Of course no one was there.

"Almost there Zero, Just hold on…."

Chapter 4/end

Well everyone what did you think of the chapter? Please remember to R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, and welcome to the fifth chapter of Crimson Roses! As usual I would like to thank you for your wonderful reviews, I enjoy them oh, so very much! Anyways, on with the story!

Dis…..aw, fuck it you know what I'm going to say….

Chapter five

"How do you like your new body Kazuhiko sama?" Roka asked, as he undid the restraints that held down his master's new body. "This body…there's something on the inside…" Kazuhiko said, extending his hand forward. From beneath the skin something moved, long bulging vines were moving in his body. And no matter how much Kazuhiko concentrated he couldn't seem to control them. "What the hell is this?!" He cried as the vines broke through the skin. "Ah!" He cried out. The pain was intense but within a moment it was gone. Kazuhiko stared at his hand, and burst into laughter. "Very interesting Zero, you ate your own twin, that makes things much easier."

"Kazuhiko Sama…" Roka said a little hesitantly. "I-I have the things that Zero brought from Cross Academy would you like to see them, or do you wish for me to discard them?"

" I know everything Zero knew. Bring me the Bloody Rose gun."

"Yes sir." Roka said, leaving the room.

Kazuhiko walked over to the sink where the blood covered instruments that had been used to cut Zero's body lay. Kazuhiko picked up the scalpel and looked at his reflection. "Lilac eyes. What an interesting characteristic for a human. I wonder if these eyes were the reason my brother fell in love with you?"

The door opened and Roka stepped back in. "Sir, I have the gun." He said presenting the weapon, and a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt to his master. Kazuhiko put on the cloths and took the gun. He studied it carefully. "Very well crafted." He said. "Roka, do you know what makes this gun so special?" He asked, pointing the gun directly at Roka. "I could even shoot you with this gun. But I won't." Kazuhiko smiled, and pointed the gun at Charles.

"Wait don't~" Roka cried as the gun fired. The tip of the gun seem to erupt with a bright purple light, the bullet whizzed passed the incubus and made contact with Charles head. The old man's head seem to explode leaving a mess of blood, brains and bone fragments. Roka stared at Kazuhiko in horror. "You killed him!" He cried.

"Oh please." Kazuhiko said spinning the gun around on his finger "Like you care. Besides he served his purpose." Kazuhiko reached into Zero's bag and pulled out a handful of bullets and put four bullets into the gun. "Gun doesn't hold many rounds. Now we are late for a very important date." Kazuhiko said, walking towards the door. "Oh, but there is one last thing…" Kazuhiko seemed to vanish. Roka looked around trying to figure out where the vampire had gone to.

"I'm hungry." He heard a voice from behind him say.

Roka felt something sharp pierce his neck from behind. Roka cried out in pain, as he felt his blood being sucked out of his body, and an everlasting darkness consumed him. Kazuhiko dropped Roka's lifeless body to the ground, smiling as he wiped the still warm blood from his mouth. "Time to go see Kaname…"

Someone was watching him…Kaname could feel someone's eyes peering at him from above. Slowly he glanced up. Standing on the balcony above him was a tall slender person, Kaname couldn't see who it was, the house was pitch black and the blistering storm left no room for the moon to illuminate the person.

"Kaname, help me!" The person from the balcony cried. Kaname's eyes widened in surprise. "Zero?!" Kaname called back, instantly he leapt into the air, landing in front of the person. Kaname grabbed the person and pulled him in to a tight embrace. "Thank God I found you." Kaname said, his voice cracking. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"You came for me…"

Kaname brushed away a tear that was trying to form in his eye. "Yeah." He said holding the younger teen to him. "I'm so sorry I took so long. Come on let's get out of~" Kaname stopped as he felt something press against his left temple. Slowly his eyes followed Zero's arm up, and to his shock he saw the Bloody Rose pointed at him. "Zero…" Kaname said cautiously . "What are you doing? It's me….I'm going to take you back home." The sound of the trigger clicking sent a chill down his spine.

"You came to take me home?" He asked, Kaname nodded once. "Yes. Nobody's going to hurt you…" The sound of laughter escaped Zero's mouth, a noise that Kaname had never heard come from Zero in the four years that he knew him. "Kaname, Kaname, Kaname…" Kazuhiko said, lowering the gun. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" Kaname's arms fell to his sides and he stepped backwards. "I had hoped, that even if I embraced you I could somehow reach Zero." Kazuhiko, stepped back to the sliding glass door, and opened it, stepping into the dark room. "Poor little brother. I'll make you suffer, for what you took from me."

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't chose to exist, Kaname, Ri~" Kaname felt something sharp slice his cheek, "Don't you dare call me Kaname!" Zero's voice screamed at him. "My name is Kazuhiko, Instantly the younger teen was in his face. "You stole everything from me, and don't blame that bastard Rido either!" Kazuhiko struck Kaname in the face. Kaname brushed the blood from his face. "Rido, was the one took you as a baby, he's the one who took your life, not me." Another blow struck him, this time sending Kaname back, slamming hard against the ivory beam.. "I was the sacrifice to resurrect you." He said, crouching down next to Kaname. "Rido may have been your master, but I am your God." Gently Kazuhiko lifted Kaname's chin pushing his head back. "I was able to keep myself alive by transferring to different bodies, for the last twenty years. And last year I was able to find this house, the place of my death and your birth." Kazuhiko smiled. "For all those years, my body had been in a sleep like state."

'Zero can you hear me. I need you to wake up.' Kaname thought trying to send the message to Zero. "Shut up!" Kazuhiko yelled. "Don't you get it!? Everything in this body is mine, not Zero's. Lungs, kidneys, heart, blood, semen, everything is mine!" Kazuhiko kicked Kaname hard in the stomach, blood spewing from his mouth, staining the white snow red. Doubled over in pain, Kaname glared viciously into the lilac eyes that he had fallen in love with. Kazuhiko knelt beside Kaname stroking his hair gently. "He told me you know. How you abandon him, turning that girl into a vampire just to spite him." Kazuhiko leaned a little closer to Kaname, and whispered into his ear. "He gave himself over willingly, just so he wouldn't have to remember the sound of your voice or the feel of your touch "

The pain in his stomach had subsided enough that Kaname was able to lean back against the beams on the balcony but the wind had been knocked out of him, and as he spoke his voice came out strangely. "Liar." He gasped. "Zero never gave up anything willingly. Besides…" Kaname grabbed the other by the shoulders and roughly pulled him into a passionate kiss. Almost as quickly as the kiss had started it was over. Kaname pulled away, a smile on his face, slowly he got to his feet.

Kazuhiko wiped his mouth, very obviously appalled at what had just happened. "Besides what?" He asked. Kaname laughed and pointed to a slight bulge that was sticking out beneath the pants on Zero's body. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Zero remembers my voice and touch."

Kazuhiko punched Kaname in the face. "Fucking freak." He yelled. "Tell me, does Yuki know you're a fag?"

A blind rage was over coming him, and Kaname swung at Kazuhiko. Even though Kaname was fast Kazuhiko was a bit faster and he caught Kaname's fist. "So, which was it that just pissed you off more, little brother, the fact I mentioned Yuki, or that deep down you know you could only get it up for a man?"

"Neither." Kaname growled. "Yuki knows about Zero and me. And do you really think I care what you call me? What really pisses me off, is that you're still talking to me with Zero's voice!" Kaname clenched his left hand into a tight fist and struck Kazuhiko with everything he had, forcing him to release Kaname's hand. So he could block the hit.

"Don't mess with me!" Kazuhiko cried, pulling the Bloody Rose out of his pocket, without hesitation, he fired a round into Kaname's shoulder. Kaname had been grazed by one of those bullets before, the pain made his entire body feel like it was on fire. Kaname clutched his shoulder, gasping in agony.

"You little bastard." Kazuhiko growled. "Fine." Kazuhiko dug his sharp nails into Kaname's shoulder making Kaname cry out. "You want it that bad, I'll give it to you." The vampire brought his hand away, and stared at the blood on his fingers. Bringing his fingers to his lips.

"Still think Zero's not here?"

Kazuhiko sent another blow to Kaname's face. This time, Kaname heard a loud crunch and felt blood leak down his face. "You broke my nose!" Kaname screamed. Kazuhiko grabbed a handful of Kaname's hair and yanked the pureblood back, dragging him through the snow covered ground. Kaname thrashed and kicked trying to get away. "Let go!" Kaname cried, desperately trying to pry the hand off.

"Shut up." Kazuhiko spat as he dragged Kaname into the dark bedroom. Kazuhiko threw Kaname against the wall, the force almost knocking him out. "What are you doing?" Kaname asked, stars were dancing in front of his eyes, the other ignored Kaname's question muttering to himself as he looked for something in the room. Kaname heard something being pulled out of the wall.

"…Had no intention of doing, this…" Kazuhiko muttered to himself, walking back to Kaname, grabbing one of his arms and forcing him around, viciously pushing the pureblood against the wall. Kazuhiko pulled both of Kaname's arms behind his back, tying them together with a telephone cord. Instantly Kaname knew what was going on. "Get off me!" Kaname cried, Kazuhiko tore away the purebloods pants, tossing the shredded garment to the floor. Kazuhiko brought his knee up, forcing Kaname's legs apart.

"Stop!" Kaname begged. "Zero, you have to stop this!"

Kazuhiko gasped in pain as one of the vines moved beneath the surface of his flesh. The vines painfully tore themselves out of their confinement and took aim at what they sought.

Kaname felt something cover his mouth, one of the vines in Zero's body was wrapping itself painfully tight around his face and his arm. Kaname's eyes widened as he felt the vine enter into the wound on his shoulder, he could feel it sucking the blood out.

"I won't tell you again Kaname." Kazuhiko said, pushing himself closer to Kaname, "Zero Kiryu is dead!" The vine in his shoulder seemed to take on a will of it's own, splitting in half, one part still latched on to Kaname like a leech, but the other moved down his back, tearing his shirt and leaving deep red whelps. Kaname's muffled cries could not be suppressed fully as he felt the vine enter him "Do you like that?" He snickered, "Let's see how much you really enjoy these kind of things." The vampire forced the vines back into his body, and unzipped his jeans.

Kaname gasped loudly as the vine uncovered his mouth allowing him to breath. Just as he took in a breath, he felt Kazuhiko slide painfully into him, what had been forced into him before had stretched him almost the width of four fingers, but the vines had thorns that left him bleeding. "Ah!" Kaname cried, "Ah..s-stop!" Kazuhiko gasped, "Ah, you're so tight." He said as he thrusted deeper into Kaname. "But you're enjoying this aren't you?"

Suddenly, Kazuhiko pulled out of Kaname, and the pureblood collapsed to the floor, gasping. "Ah!" Kaname heard the other man cry out, looking up, he saw Kazuhiko clutching his head in agony. "Shut up!" He cried, "Shut up!" With his whole body trembling, as if he had no way to control Zero's body, his right arm rose on its own, "Stop!" He cried, feeling those things move painfully beneath the skin. "I've had enough of this!" the vampire growled, digging his sharp nails into his own flesh, as the skin was torn away, Kazuhiko grabbed the bloody vines and tried to tear them out of his body, but they moved around him, preventing him from being able to touch them. Kaname closed his eyes tightly as he saw the things flying towards him. He felt the thorns cut him, in an almost unintentional manner. Then he heard what sounded like a loud snap, and the tightness around his wrists stopped.

Still breathless Kaname forced his aching body to move, the man in front of him bleeding profusely, was still clutching his head, as if he was trying to block something out.

"Zero?!" Kaname shouted "Can you hear me?!" Kazuhiko dropped to the ground, his body still shaking violently, his lilac eyes flashing crimson. "He can't hear you! Ah!" Then almost at once the shaking stopped, and the red eyes returned lilac. Zero's body rose up slightly, resting on his knees, the person looked at Kaname. "Ka…na…me…"

'Zero.' Kaname took a hesitant step towards the silver hair teen. Zero smiled weakly, "Kana~. Ahhh!" Zero screamed in agony, "Go back to sleep you fucking brat!" Kazuhiko yelled, "I'm going to kill him rather you like it or not!"

'I'm not going to let you hurt him.'

"Yeah?" Kazuhiko yelled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Bloody Rose. "You can't do anything besides talk." Once more Kaname was starring down the barrel of Zero's gun. 'Move!' He told himself, jumping to the left behind a large piece of furniture.

"Little brother," Kazuhiko called. " 'Zero' wants to talk to you, don't keep him waiting!" He fired another round from the gun, firing blindly into the darkness. "He's been waiting for so long Kaname, you want me to scream your name like he did while we were cutting him up?"

'He's going to kill me!' Kaname thought, 'This isn't like Rido he can't be forced out just by Zero's will.' Kaname ducked, another bullet barely missing him. 'How many times had he fired? At least three…' Kaname heard the gun fall to the floor, and once again the sounds of the internal struggle echoed in the room. "Shut up!" Kazuhiko shouted at Zero, "Like I said the only thing you can do is give me a headache with your annoying voice!"

'Wrong.'

From the wound in his arm, the vines erupted once more, this time more viciously then they had before. "You bastard! You're manipulating them aren't you?" The vines wrapped around the gun and lifted it up into the air. "Of course, you were making the vines suck his blood weren't you? Well it won't do you any good!" Kazuhiko tore at the vines, as the Bloody Rose was sent flying through the air, the gun landed with a soft thud and spun on the floor coming to rest at Kaname's feet.

Once again, Zero took a momentary control over his body, "Kaname!" He called the pain in his voice sent chills up Kaname's spine. "Kaname, shoot me!"

"I can't Zero!" Kaname cried, "I can't do that!"

"Gah!" Zero cried, feeling his mind being pushed back into the darkness. "Now Kaname!" Zero cried. "Do it now!"

With tears pouring from his eyes Kaname grabbed the gun. The anti-vampire weapon sent electrical shocks throughout the purebloods body, forcing him to use both hands to keep himself from dropping the gun.

The vines from Zero's body wrapped themselves tightly around the teens body, holding him in place as Kaname took aim.

'Now!' This time Zero's voice echoed in Kaname's own head.

Kaname shut his eyes tight and pulled the trigger, and the last bullet found its mark.

Chapter Five/End

Damn, that was intense, huh guys? Sorry if you thought the pace was fast, but hey I can't please everyone. I hope you liked my lemon even though it was kinda short kinda sorta rape. But hey, was shooting for a bit of kink, anyways remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone and welcome to the sixth chapter of Crimson Roses! As usual I would like to thank you all for your reviews, you guys are the greatest! So, on with the story…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT…

Crimson Roses/ chapter six

The Bloody Rose fell from Kaname's shaking hands, and fell with a soft thud to the floor. Zero's head slowly moved downward looking his eyes looking curiously at his shirt, a dark stain was forming at the center of his chest. Zero took a step forward, his arms outstretched. "Kana…me…" Zero's eyes seemed to roll back into his head as he fell backwards. Kaname moved faster then he ever had before and caught Zero right before his body met with the unforgiving ground. "Zero!?" Kaname cried, shaking the younger teen, "Zero, open your eyes, please Zero." Kaname implored. Zero gave no response.

'Oh God, he's not breathing!'

Kaname brought his wrist to his mouth and tore the skin with his teeth, he sucked out the blood from the wound until his mouth was full. Kaname tipped Zero's head back and placed his mouth over Zero's slightly parted lips, his blood streaming from his mouth into Zero's. "Come on swallow…" Kaname whispered…"Swallow…" Kaname ran his fingers over Zero's throat forcing him to swallow. Kaname sighed with relief. "He'll be okay in a minute…" After a few seconds that seemed like hours, Kaname still couldn't hear any breathing.

…and he couldn't hear the blood flowing in his body…

Tears fell from Kaname's eyes as he tore away Zero's blood covered shirt. The wound hadn't closed as it should have, and Kaname could smell his own blood leaking out of the wound. "No!" Kaname cried, pressing his hands over the wounds, trying in vain to keep the teens blood in. "Oh, God, no!" Kaname dropped his head on Zero's chest, his tears mixing with Zero's blood, "Please don't leave me."

Kaname felt someone touch his shaking shoulder. "Kaname." He heard Zero's voice whispers softly. Kaname looked at Zero's lifeless body, "Zero?" Kaname asked, 'He's alive!' Overcome with joy, Kaname hugged Zero's body to him. "Come on, let's go home." Kaname smiled as he picked up Zero's body and gently laid him on the bed. "I've got to find some cloths, and then we'll go, okay?"

Not once had Zero answered him….

Someone was clutching his hand. Kaname's eyes fell to his hand, his gaze slowly moving up the person's arm, to the shoulder blade, and to the person's face, which wore a sympathetic smile. "Zero?" Kaname asked, the confusion obvious in his voice. Kaname jerked his head towards the bed where Zero lay.

"Kaname….thank you…" Zero said, kissing Kaname on the cheek. "I'm sorry, but I cannot live in that body, it was so contaminated with that man's organs inside of me it was nothing more then a cage."

'He's dead.' Kaname thought. 'He's really dead…and I killed him!'

"No." Zero whispered, "You didn't kill me, you set me free." Zero brushed away Kaname's tears. "It's time for me to go." Zero said, and Kaname could see that Zero, who had appeared so solidly, just a moment ago, was now transparent. Kaname tried to touch Zero's face, but his hand went through. "Please stay with me." Kaname begged. "I'm sorry, so sorry for what I did to you, just please stay with me."

"I can't Kaname."

Kaname burst into tears and he turned away from Zero. Kaname bent down and seized the Bloody Rose. "If you can't stay with me, then I'll go to where you're going." Kaname pressed the barrel of the gun to his temple. One shot to the head, it would painless and he and Zero would be together forever.

"Stop it Kaname."

Kaname pulled the trigger, a loud clicking was the only thing he heard.

"The gun's empty Kaname."

Enraged, Kaname threw the gun across the room.

"Hey, " Zero said, calm down, you're a pureblood vampire, try to maintain some composure." Kaname looked at Zero and despite everything that was happening managed a smile. "Tell your brother I said 'Hello'."

Zero smiled back. "Open your mouth." Zero commanded.

Without hesitation, Kaname did as Zero asked. Even though Kaname couldn't touch him, Zero could still touch Kaname, Zero placed his wrist under Kaname's sharp fangs and jerked his wrist up. Kaname didn't feel his teeth break the skin nor could he taste any blood. Zero moved his wrist around, and it was obvious that whatever Zero was doing was painful. Zero took his hand away, and showed his bleeding arm to Kaname. Zero had used Kaname's fangs to carve a cross shape onto his wrist, and already the wound had sealed, but the mark remained. "Time to sleep." Zero told Kaname, and almost instantly the purebloods eyes closed and his body pitched forward, landing hard on the floor of the house he had been 'born' in.

"Good bye Kaname." Zero noticed a very bright light on the balcony, he gazed into, the light which should have been blinding was warm and inviting. And in that light he saw his parents and brother, all of them smiling, waiting for him. Zero looked back at Kaname, a single tear fell down the vampires cheek "I'll miss you." He whispered and then stepped out into the snow and into the embracing light.

When Kaname had awoken Zero was nowhere to be found, even though he was sure he had been there moments before. "Zero?" Kaname called. And then he realized the cold truth. Zero had appeared before him to say goodbye. His once beautiful body had been tainted with the body parts of another.

"It had become a cage." Zero had said.

Kaname understood, when he had fired the Bloody Rose, the bullet hit his heart. Being a vampire, it didn't kill him right away, but Kaname knew that Zero was suffering, trapped in that body, forced to watch from some deep corner of his mind that he was forced into, as Kazuhiko tortured Kaname.

Taking a deep breath, Kaname stood up, knowing what he would find on the bed, trying to brace himself for it. Where he had laid Zero only a short time before was nothing but a pile of ashes. Kaname couldn't hold back, as he felt his grief consume him. Walking around to the other side of the large bed, Kaname laid down next to what remained of Zero's body. Very carefully, he moved his arm over where Zero's shoulder would be, almost as if he were trying to embrace him.

Something small, and glistening faintly beneath the ash's caught Kaname's attention. "Sorry." Kaname apologized, moving the ashes until he found what he was looking for.

When ever a pureblood died, their body would seem to explode into tiny white shards, and then they would all simply disappear. When any vampire besides a pureblood died they became ash, yet Kaname had just found a white shard in his lovers remains. Kaname picked up the shard and cradled it to his chest, "Zero…." He whispered. "Let's go home…"

Kaname placed the crimson roses on Zero Kiryu's grave and bowed his head. It was a ritual that had been going on for the last six months, he came every week with flowers not only for Zero, but for the rest of the Kiryu's who laid resting peacefully in the cemetery. "Where ever you are Zero, I truly hope you're happy." Kaname said aloud.

"Kaname?" Someone called. Kaname looked up, standing at the gateway into the cemetery was Yuki, carrying four white flowers. Yuki ran to Kaname and embraced him, he could feel her small body shaking against his and it was taking everything for him not to cry himself. "Yuki." Kaname said, lifting her chin up, and gently brushing away her tears, "I owe you an explanation for so many things, and I hope that one day you will forgive me."

Yuki shook her head, "You don't need to apologize Kaname, I think…I think deep down I always knew about you and Zero."

Kaname gave Yuki a surprised look, "How?" He asked. Yuki knelt down in front of the graves of the Kiryu 's. "We were together for a year Kaname, and not once did you ever touch me." Yuki stepped around Kaname and placed a flower on Ichiru's grave. "Sure we would kiss and hold hands, but when you looked at me, you didn't see me."

Yuki stepped over to the last grave that held the remains of her childhood friend. Memories flooded her mind, memories of when they met and the four years they had spent together. Forcing back a sob, Yuki rose, and wrapped her arm around Kaname's neck, pulling him closer to her, and gently she kissed his cheek. "I love you Kaname, and I always will, but I understand your heart belongs to Zero. And nothing I can do will ever change that." Yuki turned away from Kaname, it hurt her to say these things to him, she had loved him all her life, but until now the phrase 'If you love something set it free.' Had meant nothing. So, for his own good she would set Kaname free, but a piece of her heart would always belong to him.

Kaname watched Yuki go, he knew he should feel sad, but he didn't. He hadn't felt anything in weeks, many times he had contemplated suicide, even though it was nearly impossible to kill a pureblood there were ways, but every time he thought about it Zero would appear in his minds eye, telling him 'Stop.'

"Zero…" Kaname whispered laying down on his lovers grave. "…I didn't tell you this but, the blood bond, doesn't fully control your emotions, it makes you be honest with yourself. So when you accused me of messing up your head….I just…" By this time Kaname was in tears. He had regretted turning Yuki into a vampire the moment after he had done it, the way Zero looked at him that night, he knew there was no way Zero would ever forgive him…

"Well, you always where hot tempered when it came to people you actually cared about."

Kaname stood up and looked around, trying to find where the voice had come from, "Who's there?" Kaname called. He didn't see anyone. "Must have been my imagination…" Kaname dropped back to his knees and laid down on his stomach, gently he kissed Zero's carved name in the marble stone, "I love you." Kaname reached his hand out past the roses he had placed on the grave and felt something sharp on his thumb. "Ow." Kaname flinched, "must have missed a thorn…" Kaname picked up the flowers to pick off the rogue thorn and saw a piece of paper, that he was almost sure hadn't been there before. Kaname unfolded the piece of paper and read;

"Nothing is ever lost, it can all be found if you know where to look."

There was no name on the paper, but Kaname had the feeling it wasn't just a random quote that someone had lost. Without warning a strong breeze picked up and blew the piece of paper out of Kaname's hands; "Hey, wait!" Kaname called, trying to grab the piece of paper, but it flew up beyond his reach, sighing he watched the small piece of paper sail away.

'Oh, well.' Kaname thought as he reached in through the top of his shirt pulling out a small glass container that was painted black and was made in the shape of a heart and attached to a thick gold chain that he wore around his neck, holding the glass container he smiled at it.

Within the glass was the shard, the only good thing that had come out of Zero being possessed was that his body thought he was a pureblood, and despite the truth had formed a single shard after Zero had passed away. Not once had Kaname not had that shard on him, the necklace, his private memorial.

And that's where the necklace stayed for the next fifty years…

After high school Kaname attended college, where he spent eight years learning how to become a pediatric doctor, and quite enjoyed working with children, but every few years he would have to pick up and move, it still hadn't been made known to the general public about the existence of vampires and God only knew what would happen if he was found out.

Children, no matter if they were humans or vampires, would feel safe around a pureblood, it was just instinctive, and Kaname really had loved the forty years he spent at each hospital, but then one day, he decided to go back to school and get his teaching license. Four years later, he took his first teaching job at Cross Academy, where Yuki Kuran had been instated as Headmistress after the passing of her adopted father several years prior.

The first day of school Kaname opened the door to his classroom and was surprised to see a mix of black and white uniforms. 'The classes are integrated now…' Kaname thought, looking around at his students. He knew the students in white would immediately know who he was, so he knew they would do whatever he asked of them without hesitation. 'How boring.' Kaname walked over to the windows and pulled down the thick shades. "Hello class." Kaname said pleasantly.

"Good Morning professor Kuran." The students said in unison. Kaname was even sure he heard a few students say "Sama." Kaname started walking up the far aisle on the left, "I'm not going to lecture you about, 'oh you're in high school now this is how you should behave' and blah blah blah…" All the students where watching their teacher as he walked up and down the aisle, telling them exactly what he expected.

When Kaname was about to the center of the room, he heard someone call out. "Professor Kuran, I have a question." The person called. Kaname looked to his right at a student with light blonde hair, wearing a black uniform. "Why do you keep messing with that necklace, is it like a nervous habit?"

Kaname smiled at the student, "And what's your name?" he asked.

"Rei." The student responded.

Kaname hadn't noticed he had been holding the glass heart, he always held it when he was talking to a large group because it had made him uncomfortable.

"Well, Rei, " Kaname said, "In my class, and just in case you didn't know, you are in my class right now so you will obey my rules, when a student has a question, they sit and raise their hand and wait quietly for me to call on them."

The class burst into laughter, but a look from Kaname silenced them. Rei gave Kaname a silent look of defiance but sat down and stuck his right hand high in the air, turning his arm backwards from how a student normally would raise his hand. Taking his time to walk across the room, Kaname's eyes never left Rei's when finally Kaname reached the place where the student sat, he bent down, making sure they where at eye level, "Yes?" Kaname asked. "Did you want to ask me something?"

"That necklace, why do you keep messing with it, a nervous habit perhaps?"

Kaname nodded, "I dislike talking in front of a large group of people. This necklace acts as a 'security'. " The whole time he told the student this he hadn't let go of the necklace. The student still had his hand up in the air, almost mockingly waiting for Kaname to tell him he could put his hand down. Kaname sighed, 'God this kid is going to annoy the hell out of me…'

"You can put your hand down…" Kaname said, he turned to walk away as Rei turned his arm to lay it down properly, and from the corner of his eye Kaname saw something on the students wrist. Faster then he meant to Kaname turned back and seized Rei's wrist, his mouth dropped. "Hey, what the hell?!" Rei shouted trying to pull his hand out of Kaname's grip.

Kaname stared at the birthmark on the teens wrist, the birthmark was in the shape of a cross…

"_Nothing is ever lost, it can all be found if you know where to look._"

Kaname let go of Rei's wrist and looked into his green eyes. For the first time in fifty years Kaname felt a tear swell up and fall from his eye. Kaname brushed it away, "Your name…." he said, his voice shaking slightly. "What does it mean?"

"It's Japanese." Rei said, "It means Zero."

Crimson Roses/ The End

Well everyone that's all for this story, it was short I know, and I left you with a cliff hanger, but there WILL be a sequel, so look forward to it! Thank you all for your reviews. Until we meet again.


End file.
